POKeNIN: Kanto
by dragaman
Summary: Naruto has beaten Pain but finds out there is some one stronger, much stronger. As penince for his actions Nagato opens a portal to a new time and place, hoping to give Naruto and his freinds a chance to get strong enough to win a war set after chapter449
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Zero A.K.A. Prolog

A man with red hair and numerous rods sticking out of his skin closed his eyes, clasped his hands togeather and mumbled a few words under his breath, as a blonde youth looks on in shock.

Nagato, you- cries out young looking woman with blue hair.

Said red head looks back at the woman. Konan... it s enough... I have a new choice... a choice I d given up on...

What? cried out the youth. What is that tech!

... paused Konan before answering. He who controls the Rinnengan is master of all six Pains Techniques. They say he is outside life and death again she paused wether for dramatic reasons or to argue with her self internally no one knows, before speaking up again. Nagato is the 7th Pain, able to control life and death...

Konan was interupted when Nagato spoke out loud again. Gedo.

In the middle of what was once Konaha smoke apeared, and up shot a gaigantic being that opened its mouth and violantly spewed out thousands of souls reviving those whom were resently killed in battle.

Nagato started leaning foward, his vibrent hair turning to a dull and listliss white.

Whats going on? What Happened! yelled out the blonde youth. Before being answered by a blue and white slug on his shoulder.

The villagers are being revived.

! Then...! the blonde looked up at the dying man. ...You...

...War brings death... and wounds and pain to both sides... said the man as blood poured out of all of his visable orifises. Madara is bringing a war to this world. No one can stop him right now. I have made a portal take some help and go, you ll know how to get back when your ready to fight on an even ground. The blood started to gush out of his mouth I wish you luck Narut- and Nagato was dead.

The next day finds Naruto wearing a new sages uniform, as he walks into Lady Hokage s tent and looks down at the suprizingly old looking Hokage, laying in a coma.

Suzine get me the slug contract now looking over his shoulder he spots the ANBU trying to hide. Pointing to one of them he commands Go get team Kakashi here now, tell him when I said now it means now not three hours from now pointing to the next closest ones he says Team Gai, Team Ten, and Team Kurunai.

When Suzine came running back in she realized Naruto was by him self as he took the scroll out of her hands. Hey, you can t just take that. she yelled shocked, that Naruto just opened the scroll.

Sign in blood, hand print. When Sakura gets here get her to do the same, then I ll teach you both how to summon. seeing Suzine about to argue he added. Non-negoiable.

Just then all four ANBU dashed back in the tent to their privious positions, before one spoke up. Done as you asked Naruto-sama Naruto just nodded his head, as the others came in.

Where is Kurunai? demanded Naruto turning to Shikamaru.

Laying down, she needs her rest.

We leave in an hour, she comes with, end of story. We meet up at what used to be the gates then get ready we leave for a long term mission then. said Naruto in a tone that brokered no nonsence before looking back to Suzine and Sakura. Lets go you two we have training, ANBU until farther notice double the gaurd here.

Stepping out side the tend and walking to the closest clearing from tents Naruto showed them the seals and summoned Pa toad. As you can see, now you try. This will be the only way we can comunicate until we get back. said Naruto as he called a shadow clone to supervise as he went off to get his own suppies, and get some for Sakura.

-  
>The group finished ariving with Shikamaru helping a angry looking Kurunai.<p>

Naruto where exactly are we going? asked a confused Sakura.

Training trip, said Naruto with hard eyes before looking to the left to where a rip in space opened. there is someone Pain can t beat, before he died he let me know some things that can help us beat him but in order to do so I need to do this, I think if I bring you guys along not only will it increase our chances to win but it will keep us safe while we train aswell.

Naruto than made a clone to grab every one and jump in the rip grabing Kurunai last before he jumped in him self and it closed.

-  
>The sixteen ninja and one nindog landed on a group of people dressed in black with red R s on their shirt, knocking them out and destroying cages holding what looked like ... well like nothing they ever saw before.<p>

While walking away the creatures started talking among them selves.  
>Now that where free I say we follow them, by the way my names Caterpie<p>

Abra

Oddish

Hitmonchan

Machop

Hitmonlee

Geodude

Jinx

Pinser

Vulpix

Eevee

Ditto

Bellsprout

Poliwag

Chancy

Horsea

Unknown to most of the ninja said pokemon were following them. So it suprized every one but Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Neji when Naruto stoped and said We know your there come out. with a sigh In his voice.

The thirty-three being looked at each other for a few seconds before a two legged light blue tadpole started talking to the others. What should we tell them thank you for saving us or that we demand they catch us? No one answered for a few seconds yellow fox said I dont care how you go about it but I refuse for Team Rocket to cage me again.

A purple Stag beatle standing on its hind legs desided to add in with Why are we even talking about this, these patetic humans don t even understand us.

With that a grey and white puppy slunk over to the humans and under Akumaru before it growled Mine this one is mine.

Before long most the creatures were standing infront of a human besides Eevee who jumped on Akumaru and was tugging his ear.

The tadpole was standing infront of Naruto arguing with the fox about what he smelled more like toads or foxes.

The stag beatle was staring at Shino.

The small yellow caterpiller was looking up at Choji.

A green bi-pedal ... thing with five leaves ot its head was looking up at Ino.  
>A brown humanoid with three fins on it s head was looking at Neji.<p>

A root with yellow leaves was looking up at Yamato.

A bronzed rock with two arms was floating around Tenten.

A green humanoid with clawed feet looked at Lee.

A humanoid with blue boxing gloves looked at Gai for a few seconds before it horiffied half the group by giving him a thumbs up.

Some baige thing with green highlights and an egg started rubbing Sakuras shoulders, much to her relief.

A teal seahorse spat ink at Sai before hopping around exitedly.

A humaniod in a pink dress that had silver blonde hair started singing softly and lightly began rubbing Kurunai s belly.

A pile of blue that looked like it belonged in one of Jairya s books wobbled over and transformed itself to look like Kakashi.

And a pale yellow humanoid with purplish shoulders lay down and watched clouds by Shikamaru.

Apon seeing Hinata with out a companion Naruto called over. Hey Hinata pick one.

Hinata steeled herself up for a half second before picking up and cuddling into the small cute fox.

-  
>Apon reaching a road the group saw a map with points of intrest on it.<p>

Oak the Pokemon proffesor, eh looks like Palet Towns our first stop. Kakashi-Sensai can you look at this map with your sharangan for future referance? Said Naruto after a few minutes.

YOSH, THATS DUE SOUTH OF HERE. WE CAN GET THERE WITHIN MINUTES IF WE GO TOP SPEED! screamed out the younger of the two green clad ninja.

Traveling at regular speed, with a worried looking Gai, an uncontious Lee slung over Akamaru, and a putout Kiba muttering about Akamaru not being a pack-mule , it took the group of sixteen humans with their new friends about an hour and a half to come to a beach where they could see enough buildings to designate a village or hamlet but no where near enough for a town. Said settlement had a small sign that had Pallet Town. A pure white beginning. written on it.

The group walked up to the biggest building and knocked on the big Oaken doors and were rerarded fairly quickly by a man almost as old the Third.

Oh you lot are new here, what can I do for you? the old man asked jovely.

Every one looked at Naruto.

We need information and thought someone with the title Proffesor would be our best bet.

-  
>A few hours latter with tents set up in the back of Oak s Ranch we find our group setteling down for the night with their Pokemon already sleeping in the tents.<p>

We need to figure out who does what on this training trip. said Shikamaru

Logicaly one of us Jonin should lead our group said Neji

Well I m taking my self out of the running. I think I m going to take Proffesor Oak up on his offer we don t know how long we ll be here and I just cant go running off all over the place. You guys go ahead, but I m staying.

And then there was three. said Kiba

four I m still in the running. edged Neji

Troublesome. Ok lets look, we have Neji, Gai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Let s go in that order for you to tell us why you think your the best for group leader.

I can see in all directions, and have lead teams in the past.

Pfft, so can Hinata, and we ve all lead teams on missions. Kiba rebunked

YOSH. WITH THE FLAMES OF ...

NEXT almost every one screamed

I have the second most experiance in leading , and have the most chakra of those in the running.

every one looked at Kakashi.

No, they just finished trying to make me hokage and I just got out of that, I m not leading the group. I m taking my self out of the running.

They all looked at Kakashi like he was nuts.

You turned down being the hokage? Naruto asked confused

Kakashi just smiled. I just got an Idea, every one gets a vote for who leads. Every ones eligable but those that don t want it. Yamato we need fifteen slabs of wood, every one just focus chakra to your finger and use it to write your vote down. Karunai can you put every one in a genjustu stoping them from voting for them selves.

when that was all done Kakashi said If you wish to drop out of the running now is the time, put your hand up.

Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Tenten put up thier hands.

After every one voted they passed the slabs of wood to Karuni, who in turn put them in piles before Well Naruto has five, Yamato has three, Neji and Shino have two apiece, and Lee, Sakura, and Gai all have one. Congradulations Naruto.

Thanks.

After a few minutes Naruto started giving out assignments. Shikamaru your the spokes person, Ino your going to be our environmentalest, Choji your going to be in charge of meals, Sai your in charge of orienteering, Sakura your the medic, Shino you gather our intelegance, Kiba your working with Choji as our hunter, Hinata you tell us if were in danger, Lee your in charge of morning work outs, Tenten you handle the suplies, Neji, Gai, Yamato, and Kakashi you four will be my advisers. We ll have a meating every night before bed, any one have any thing before we go to bed? Every one shook thier heads. Ok then before we go to bed I say our pokemon train with us in the mornings and we train our pokemon individually between 10 AM and noon, and from 1 PM to 5 PM we travel or look around where ever we are that day. Any objections?

Nothing, not even troublesome was uttered. Ok Good night. and with that every one climed in thier tents to go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

UP FOR ADOPTION CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS UP.


End file.
